A Kiss On The Cheek
by LoviLovesTomatoes
Summary: Happy Birthday Romano!


**I'M ALIIIIIIIIIVE! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! The only excuses I have are lack of motivation and crazy writer's block, but thank you guys for being so patient! I'm almost done with the last chapter of A Prumano Halloween and will hopefully post it up either this week or next. I just really wanted to get this up because I didn't write anything for Romano's birthday last year and thought that writing something new would get my ideas flowing. So thank you all again and I hope you enjoy :) HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROMANO!**

* * *

_Happy Birthday to you~ _

_Happy Birthday to you~ _

_Happy Birthday, fratello~_

_Happy Birthday to you!~_

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times. Once my vision cleared I saw my younger brother beaming down at me. You know, the one that likes to climb trees? Yeah, that one, Marcello. "Happy Birthday, fratello.~" he sat on the side of the bed as I began to sit up. "Thanks." I said as I stretched, "is Feli here yet?" I bet you were thinking 'Hey Lovino, what happened to your other brother? Wouldn't he be all over you by now? Did you do something to him?' No, I did nothing to him. Yes, he would be in my room going on about some party, friends, or even air. That guy can find a way to be happy about anything. However, he's been away for the past couple weeks at a few meetings. Everyone, except the micronations, Prussia, and me have been off at work lately. They finished up the last meeting of the month yesterday. "Actually he was-" Marcello's phone buzzed, "hold on...Oh." He put down his phone and looked back up at me. "His flight had a layover in Germany so he spent the night there." He smiled almost nervously at me, but before I could question him he sprang up and practically ran out of the room. "Sorry, but I have to go see Peter! He needed help with something! Happy Birthday!" With that he was gone.

After that strange awakening, I decided to actually do something with my day. I haven't really been enjoying myself while everyone was gone, weird right? I guess you could say I missed them a bit, Marcello was normally off with Peter and whenever I called Gilbert he was busy. So I've just been at home lately, watching the shows that everyone's been crazy about on that website. What was it called? Tumble? Tumber? Table? Well, that 'T' thing. I shrugged as I laced up my skates. While I was trying to figure out the elusive T name I walked into an ice arena. Luckily no one was here besides me, no one here to embarrass myself in front of. It's been a while since I've last skated so of course I clung to the side for dear life when I stepped onto the ice. After a couple minutes of awkward shuffling I let go of the wall and began to slowly skate around. As I picked up speed I closed my eyes and smiled, but when I did I felt something soft press against my cheek, almost like a kiss. I opened my eyes and spun around to see who was there, but I immediately fell backwards. Bad idea. When I stood back up no one was there.

I decided I had skated enough and sat down on a bench at a park a few blocks away. I looked at my phone, it was already noon, I should get something to eat. While wondering what I'd get I felt the same sensation against my cheek as the one in the ice ring. After looking around and seeing no one close enough I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Was this some kind of prank? It was just my luck, the moment I leave the comfort of my home I get some punk who thinks they're cool throwing this shit at me. Whatever, I'll just leave. I got up and began to angrily march down the street back to my house, I decided to just make something there. When the house came into view I received another kiss to the cheek. I quickly turned, ready to curse out whoever it was, but when I turned it was only Feli with his arms outstretched and a smile on his face. "Happy Birthday!" He cheerfully cried before hugging me. I sighed in relief and hugged him back. "Happy Birthday," I said with a small smile on my face. He took my hand and began to lead me to the house. When we entered everyone popped up from behind the furniture and yelled 'Surprise!' Feli giggled and pulled me into the crowd. As I walked I was greeted with shouts of, "Happy Birthday, bro!" and "Happy Birthday Lovi!~" A smile blossomed on my face with every greeting, I guess I really did miss everyone. When I got to the center I saw a flash of white before I was engulfed in a hug. "Happy Birthday!" When I was released I saw Gilbert with his signature grin plastered on his face, behind him was his younger brother Ludwig. He walked up to me with a small smile and said, "Happy Birthday, Lovino." Strangely, I just smiled back. Today was a good day, I concluded as I grabbed something to eat from a table away from the crowd of people merrily talking amongst themselves. I was so at ease that I didn't even feel when someone kissed my cheek or hear them when they whispered a light _'Happy Birthday.'_


End file.
